


I was looking for love all over

by the_charm_caster



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_charm_caster/pseuds/the_charm_caster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy heard that Adam's turning straight, and he has some crazy techniques to get his crush back to normal</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was looking for love all over

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a sweet/funny oneshot. I was watching this show where the guy's mom was doing some rituals on him because he wasn't straight and this pissed me off. Then I had this crazy idea, and I wrote it down…You would like it…! Hehehe, *insert evil smirk*.
> 
> Nothing is real, everything fictious. I don't own anything, but I wish I did…Hehehe…
> 
> Enjoy, comment, and forgive for any mistake you find…

"No, no, NO! This isn't supposed to be like this!" Tommy screamed, frustrated.

"What's wrong, Tommy? You're not gonna tell me?" Adam queried, tensed now.

"Wait, I'll tell ya, when its all over…" Tommy sighed. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. So, this is what happened. Someone just twittered him the other day, that Adam was turning straight or something. Yeah, that's unbelievevable, but now that he thought about it, he did notice Adam act straight for sometime. It was too much hanging around with females, kissing, hugging and stuff. What if he did it with them too? NO!

This couldn't be. Uh, it was okay when Tommy acted- uh, _not acted, he is straight_. Kinda…But Adam cant. Just cant. No, no, no! Tommy ruffled his hair in frustration.

He'll do everything to get his Adam back. And that's what he was doing now.

 _"Regna terrae, cantate Deo,_

 _psallite Domino  
qui fertis super caelum  
caeli ad Orientem  
Ecce dabit voci Suae  
vocem virtutis,  
tribuite virtutem Deo."_

 _  
_

Tommy read from his notes, sprinkling holy water on Adam. He waited for a few minutes and then looked up to the singer.

"Adam? Do you feel different now?" he asked, voice like that of a doctor, but eyes full of hope.

All Adam did was raise his eyebrows as his mouth was twisted in shock and disbelieve. A look which completely said " _the fuck?"_

Frustrated, Tommy opened the cap of the bottle and emptied it on Adam.

Now Adam, soaked, was angry too.

"What the fuck, Tommy?"

The bassist just stood there blank.

"Tommy? Wont you let me go?" Adam pleaded. He was scared now. Being alone at Tommy's was never scary for him, but this was something entirely different. The room wasn't very lighted up, and really dim rooms usually turned him on, if he was alone with the blonde in there, but Tommy's attire was scaring him now. And, he was tied to the chair. He didn't remember how he got here, but drinking with Tommy was the last thing clear in his haze. Everything was smokey and dream-like now.

"Wait, wont you?" Tommy said, irritated now. "I'll be back." He came out of his bedroom, locked the door, moved to another room, and changed. The priest attire and the whole exorcism ritual didn't work. He kept away the holy book and water. Maybe he should try something else.

Yeah, he was prepared for this situation. Internet, baby. It has everything you need, and he had a hell lotta free time ever since he heard the _straight_ rumor.

This time Tommy's attire scared the shit out of Adam. You know, it was like, if Adam was drinking something, he would spill everything out when he saw Tommy in the black robe-something. He even had some strange accessories, feathers, beads, vermillion, boas, kohl makeup…and incense sticks. He waved them around the bounded singer, and then set them down, murmuring some mantras in some foreign language. Adam was interest in learning new things, and would've loved to know what language was the bassist talking in, but right now, this was not his priority. Yeah, yeah, I hope you get _why_.

Tommy waved some feathery sticks around Adam, running them over his head and shoulders, and even the face once, which made the singer sneeze.

"Tommy- aachoo!" Adam realized the stick had some strange aroma, something which made him sneeze. "What the- achoo! Are you-aachoo! Tommy stop! Aaachew! Waachew…Chhoo!"

Tommy realized this wasn't working either.

"NOT AGAIN!" He shrieked, threw his "tantric" stuff down and stomped out of the room. Adam sighed. He wished he knew what was wrong.

So the Indian rituals didn't work either? No worry, Tommy had other plans.

Soon, Tommy tried everything, from dancing in African grass skirts, singing those songs in strange foreign languages, to making Adam eat funny things. No, I'm not talking about lizard's tails, frog's eyes, and all those kinda stuff which you must have thought. Puke. Please, Tommy was desperate, not crazy, for fuck's sake.

"Adam…so can you think _straight_ now?" Tommy asked, knowing that he couldn't directly ask the singer.

"Um, yeah?" Adam said, guessing. Like he could even think now. That rose sherbet and lime cake would have been enjoyable if he knew what Tommy was doing really.

But maybe that was the wrong answer, for Tommy stomped out of the room again.

When he came back, Adam swallowed, getting reading for another lets-try-all-damn-the-rituals-of-the-fucking-world-on-Adam day.

But this time, Tommy had no crazy costume on. No robes, no capes, and no grass skirts really. (But Adam had to agree, Tommy was looking damn great in those.) Tommy simply walked in, his hands behind his back. Adam swallowed again. The look on Tommy's face said something was not right.

Tommy pulled his hands forward, and revealed what he was carrying. A doll.

A voodoo doll, that looked exactly like Adam.

"Aww, is that me?" Adam smiled. "That-ow!"

Tommy looked up from where he was poking the pin into the doll, back to the singer. So this thing worked! He smiled as the poked another pin, just to make sure.

"What was-OWW! Tommy! What are you doing?" Adam shrieked, as unknown pins kept pushing into him. Now, when he was singing voodoo, he never thought this would actually happen. Really, if he could, he would take his lyrics back immediately.

"Sorry." Tommy showed all his pearly whites. And this somehow relieved Adam. Now he knew his crush wasn't possessed or outta his mind. Maybe he was drunk, yeah. Adam agreed.

Tommy took a deep breath, and brought the doll close to his face. Adam's eyes widened.

But Tommy didn't do anything, except whispering something in the doll's ears.

Adam noticed his key pendant hanging from the doll. Now, where did Tommy get that from? He knew that voodoo dolls had to have something from the owner to work…What was Tommy doing?

Then, suddenly, as if a gust of wind whispered in his ears, he heard a very faint whisper. _Please come back, baby…I love you…_

Except the fact that there was no wind in the closed room.

He looked at Tommy, but the blonde was simply standing there, eyes tearful. He didn't speak. At least not now, Adam knew. But it was Tommy's voice, Adam could recognize it anytime.

"Baby?" Adam looked at him.

Tommy stared, simply stared.

"What is it? Tell me…What's up with your straight face, Tommy?" Adam asked, the silence irritating him.

But that one word was enough to piss Tommy off. He gently kept the doll down on the table, and walked towards Adam. The singer tensed, really scared now, feet getting cold, and the hair on the back of his neck standing.

But Tommy simply straddled the ebony haired singer, cupping his face, and kissing him hard. This was the last thing he could do. Do it, _his own way._

He kissed hard, battling with tongues and teeth. He kissed the singer's face, the cheeks, the eyes, the nose, the ears. The neck, he bit down and sucked. Rubbing, touching everywhere.

When Adam moaned, he somehow knew that he had won. Continuing back to kissing like crazy, his hands crept to the singer's, and he somehow, untied them.

Adam now finally relaxed. He knew whatever it was, it was finally over. He would ask Tommy about it. But later. Right now, he was busy…

.

.

.

As Adam finally relaxed and lay down, all sweaty and exhausted, he tried to reason everything. He held Tommy closer to his body heat.

"So, glitterbabe, what was all that?"

"Uhm…never mind." Tommy blushed. "Just that…you're mine." He kissed Adam sweetly, finding his eyes droopy. He was really sleepy now, after everything…Whatever he did…and then whatever they did.

Adam smiled and kissed his nose. "Next time…would you please let me know whats going on?"

Tommy mentally shook his head, there would be no next time, he thought, drousily. This was the most passionate love making ever.

"Adam…?" He said out in the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"I er…" He took a deep breathe in. "I love you." There, he said it.

"I love you too baby. Don't scare me like that again…" Adam kissed him again, and felt him smile against his lips.

Those were the last words Tommy heard before drifting to a peaceful sleep in the arms of his lover, who sang him lullaby to the lyrics of voodoo, hummed right into his ears.

 _"I was looking for love all over…You're the hunter and I'm your prey…"_


End file.
